


Последняя ночь

by RenReiss



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: "Красный плащ - его прошлое. Знак - его настоящее.Будущее?..Кто знает."





	Последняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> June 2008.

Совершенно cтранное состояние. Ни страха, ни сожаления, ни сомнений, хотя они определённо должны быть - не каждый день принимаешь такое решение.

-Брат, ты уверен?-голос тихий и робкий.

-Ал!-чуть раздражённо.

Не потому, что виноват брат, а потому что чувствует - если Ал ещё раз спросит его об этом, то он сдастся. Просто не сможет перешагнуть черту.  
Иногда это очень сложно - ломать себя. Но это решение он вынашивает уже целый год...Ночами, когда брат засыпал после тяжелых дневных тренировок, он твердил себе, что в случае неудачи сделает это.  
Может ли быть так, что трансмутация не удалась из-за того, что он заранее готовился к провалу? Нет, нет, это всего лишь очередной приступ самобичевания за то, что случилось с ними.  
Он уже уяснил - оправдываться и извиняться бесполезно: брат никогда не обвинял его - но гложущее чувство вины иногда терзает его, пожалуй сильнее, чем боль от автопротезов. Если о боли можно не думать, забывшись сном, то это настигает даже в сновидениях.  
Он полностью вымотан - физически и морально: он устал просыпаться от собственного крика и ощущать, как бешено стучит сердце. Чёртов орган... Иногда он причиняет такую боль, что хочется просто вырвать, чтобы больше ничего не чувствовать.  
Жаль, что Врата не забрали.

-Брат...

-Ал, мы должны.-тихо и твёрдо, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.-Это последняя ночь.

-Я...проведу её в маминой комнате...чтобы запомнить.-Ал стремительно уходит.

Эд знает, что брату сейчас очень хочется ощутить слёзы на своих щеках.

Интересно, каково это, чувствовать, и быть неспособным заплакать? Вот Эдвард, он может. Но всё равно не плачет - в этом они с братом одинаковы. Наверное, невыплаканные слёзы разъедают душу изнутри - пока не образуется чёрная дыра, поглощающая все чувства - и постепенно пропадает тоска, горечь, боль. Но, с другой стороны, когда человек перестаёт чувствовать что-либо - он мертв. Эд ещё не готов умереть. Он должен помочь брату. Только ему, не себе, потому что это будет его искуплением.  
Но сейчас...он должен запомнить...  
Эд бесшумно ступает по комнате, рассматривая вещи. Каждая из них напоминает о детстве, о маме, о том, что они совершили.  
Вот - большой дедушкин сундук. Массивный замок на нём - красивая безделушка - они не раз открывали его, когда были маленькими. Вот и сейчас рука машинально поднимает, и чуть поворачивает крепление - крышка сундука с тихим скрипом открывается. А внутри...

"Приведёшь в дом невесту, Эдвард, будет ей подарок."-в ушах - звонкий смех матери. Перед глазами - её образ. Смеясь, она складывает в сундук красную скатерть.

Левая рука осторожно дотрагивается до ткани, разглаживает уголки... Совершенно бессознательно он достаёт материю, разворачивает. Где-то в сундуке должна быть коробка со швейными принадлежностями...Иголки, нитки...Ах да, ещё нужны ножницы...  
Он бережно раскладывает ткань на полу, что-то чертит на ней, вырезает и сшивает.  
Иголка чуть дрожит - неудобно шить левой рукой...  
Когда небо на горизонте начинает светлеть - плащ почти готов.  
Красный. Как лучи закатного солнца, скользящие по буквам, выбитым на надгробном камне. Как капли крови, которые они отдали, связав себя клятвой равноценного обмена.  
Остался последний штрих. Он достаёт из сундука краску для ткани...  
Змея, обвивающая крест, знак Фламеля, татуировка на груди женщины, ставшей ему учителем и второй матерью...  
Красный плащ - его прошлое. Знак - его настоящее.  
Будущее?..Кто знает.  
***  
-Ал, пора.-рука сжимает горящую головёшку.

Из-за опущенного капюшона голос звучит чуть глухо. Никто не угадает в нём волнение и страх. Эд глубоко вздыхает и бросается в этот омут с головой, чтобы свершить задуманное, чтобы скорей закончить начатое.  
Дом захватывают первые языки пламени. От давления окно разбивается, и осколки со стоном выплескиваются из рамы. Он размахивается и швыряет головёшку туда же, затем отворачивается и идёт прочь от горящего дома.  
Из-за опущенного капюшона не видно его глаз. И никто не увидит в них слёзы.


End file.
